Dragon Instincts
by Wolfn
Summary: Being a Dragon Slayer has many perks, but it also has some disadvantages. Especially under a certain effect. This is but one of them. Gale / Nalu with bits of Gruvia. Contains foul language and horny mages.
1. Chapter 1

A quiet day at the guild in Magnolia. Mira serving drinks. Cana getting drunk. Bickslow and Freed teasing Evergreen. Everything at peace. Perhaps too peaceful by Fairy Tail standards. Only logical, as the usual troublemakers were absent. The "Strongest Team", as they are now called, were absent on a quest. Natsu, Gray and Erza were called to deal with a monster infestation on a small village. Being a small village, and the trio having the reputation of flatting entire cities because of as little as a cake rampage, the Iron and Air dragon slayers accompanied them. Or rather, tried to keep up with the trio.

"Everyone! We're home!" The doors of the Main hall flung open. The 5 man team walked trough, as the usual greetings continue.

"Dammit Salamander, must you yell every time?!" Scowled Gajeel.

"Of course! Otherwise no one would notice!" replied Natsu, puffing out his chest.

"With that "Fabulous" pink hair of yours, not noticing would be like missing a lighthouse." Answered Gray.

"It's Salmon! SALMON! At least I don't need to take off my pants for someone to notice!"

"You wanna go, Flame-brain?!"

"Bring it on, Ice Pervert!"

"Enough!" The scarlet knight demanded. Like good puppies, Natsu and Gray replied with an "Aye" to Erza's demand. They then proceeded to walk towards their usual tables. Where in one, Lucy and Levy waited, and on the next one, Juvia closed her eyes, handing Gray his pants, if ever so reluctantly.

"Welcome home, guys!" Greeted Mira from the counter. "How did the mission go?"

"Complete success!" "Good." "We took care of it." "Total Failure." "Fine, Thank you!" The five replies in unison. Mira just smiled, expecting nothing less from the Strongest Team in Fairy Tail.

"Gajeel-san, why did you say it was a total failure?" Asked Wendy. "We did took care of the monsters"

Gajeel turned to look at the tiny mage. "Squirt, it would have been a success, if not because of the village that we were supposed to protect got flattened down!" At those word, grimace and despair appeared in Master Makarov's face.

"No one got hurt, Gajeel. That's what matters the most." Completed Lucy, who refrained to speak until after they reported to the Master. "...no one did got hurt, right guys?" She made sure half-joking.

"Still-"

"-And besides," intercepted Erza "I don't remember you being any more careful of the village while fighting." It was true, the fight was not difficult because of the strength of the enemy, but took plenty of time, since the amount of enemies were so many and so fast. And to be completely honest, Gajeel did forgot the main reason he and Wendy were asked to accompany the trio.

A "Details..." escaped Gajeel's lips as he mumbled, crossing glances with a certain blue haired mage aside Lucy.

"Ahem!" Interrupted Makarov. "Anyways, repair costs aside, well done everyone. Gajeel, Wendy, I apologize for keeping you from your respective teams on such a short notice."

"Yes! Happy to help, Master! And don't worry, besides Charle, I'm happy to team up with Natsu-san and the rest!" Chirped Wendy.

"And what do you mean "My team"? Lily went with us, like Happy and Charle." Snarled Gajeel.

"Is that so? You and Levy have taken so many missions lately, I was sure you were a team. Ho! I guess it was just the alcohol!"

"Wha-""Eh?" The two mages responded. Levy raised her head over the usual tower of books, looking slightly flushed. The previous statement was not wrong. The "Shadow Gear+Gajeel & Lily" team was a usual in late quests. Even tho, lately the amount of quest the two other members of Shadow Gear had taken on its own was rising. "We need to get stronger" or something, they said. Leaving the poor Bookwork to fend by herself. Not that she disliked the time she now spent with Gajeel and Lily. And she did take some (a lot) of jobs with the pair. But to call them a team...

"Oh, but of course! Poor Levy-chan was sooo lonely here on her own~" prowled Lucy. Levy turned a brighter shade of red, as she took her eyes off Gajeel.

"Lu-chan! Stop it!" Counter attacked Levy. "Besides, you're not the one to talk! You were pretty lonely by yourself without Natsu!" Lucys face was now catching up with Levy's.

"Gray-sama! Juvia was pretty lone without you as well!" Chanted Juvia, joining the conversation. The two tables joined into a big group. As the redness of Lucy's and Levy's face left, both dragon slayers revealed a faint tone of pink leaving their cheeks as well. And their usual routines started as well.

"Hey, Gajeel." Levy greeted the iron mage, as trying to put behind the teasing Lucy had done.

"Shrimp."

This had become a usual. Gajeel almost never started the conversation, but always did answer, if not with words, with grunts and expressions that it seemed only her and Lily could understand. Speaking of which...

"Where's Lily? And Happy for that matter? Where are your exceed?"

"Happy and Charle went for a visit to the exceed from Edolas." He answered bluntly.

"And Lily?"

"Last night there was a thunderstorm. Pretty bad one. Couldn't sleep. Went home as soon as we arrived at Magnolia."

"I see. Mind if I tag along when you go home?"

"Levy-chan! How bold!" Came the comment from Lucy.

"Lu-chan!"

"Sure, whatever." Answered Gajeel. Ignoring the squeak of Levy. To be honest, he found any teasing of Shrimp quite amusing. Just it wasn't as amusing as when he teased her.

On the other side, Lucy, having verified that everything was in order, continued her reading, as Natsu complained how boring it was that Happy was not with him, and insisted Lucy to play with him.

"Dammit Natsu, its been 10 minutes since you arrived! Let me finish!"

"But Lucy! You are always so slow when writing!" Whined Natsu. The stellar mage had made an habit of writing whenever she had the chance. From short stories to past events to complete novels, her career as a mage was in full bloom, but her career as a writer had only begun.

"By the way Lucy."

"Huh?" Answered Lucy. Half curious about what had made Natsu to calm down.

"Is that a new notebook?" Pointed Natsu.

"E-eh?!" Shrieked Lucy closing the notebook shut. The question made sense, since Natsu had never laid eyes on the book. But it was quite the opposite. The notebook had been with Lucy for a long time. Yet its contents were of the most utterly importance for Lucy. Lucy had brought it to the Guild since the group of troublemakers was absent. That was the notebook Lucy used to write her most bold, private writings. Most of its contents ranged from plain smut and lovely-doey romance, to some heated, erotic stories not even Erza had read before. In fact, the only two people who had ever laid eyes on it's pages were Levy and Lucy herself. And Mira. Nothing escapes Mira.

"Err.. It's a diary! My diary! So don't touch!" She lied. This could be dangerous. Very dangerous.

"You got a second diary? Because I'm sure the usual one is under your bed, and last time I checked, it had a lot of space left." Answered Natsu with a straight face. Granted, he had seen Lucy's diary plenty of times. Luckly, he had not yet seen certain notes regarding the Salmon dragon slayer. But if he was to read this book. Well, the contents of the actual diary would look like child stories in comparison.

"How do you know that?! Have some shame, dammit!" Blushed Lucy. She had to hide the book.

"Lemme read it." He asked.

"No!" She answered.

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pleaaaase?"

"Natsu, no!"

"Just one page."

"Natsu, this is mine! I wont let you read it!" She crossed her arms, pushing the book out of harms way and into her chest.

"Lemme read it!" He declared. And in a swift move, he stepped in front of her, and attempted to yank the book free.

"Natsu, let go!" Lucy stood up, trying to flee with the book. Sadly, Natsu was faster than her. Before she could leave the table, he hugged her from behind, resting his head on her shoulder. Lucy could feel heat rise to her face, as she yelled in shock.

"Natsu, let go!"

"Not until you give the book!" He declared.

"I wont give you the book! I'll lend you another one!" She panicked. Her face was getting even redder, and Natsu's breath tickled the side of her neck.

"No! I want that one!" He reinforced. His hug pressed harder, making it impossible for Lucy to escape. Yet, something strange happened to Natsu.

"Mmm! Natsu, Let go!" She implored. "And back off, will you?!" Lucy was getting desperate. The breath on her neck and the book on her chest was making her feel weird. That and the fact that Natsu was making it hard to breath. Because of the hug or something else, she did not know.

"Nee, Lucy. Since when you smelled so good?"

"I don't know! Just let me-"

 _Wait_

 _What?_

And at that moment, time itself stopped for Lucy.

Her heart beat picked up rapidly, and her breath became irregular.

Her face cached on fire as she tries not to make a sound.

The breath on her neck and the strong arms around her were one thing. But what was happening now was completely uncalled for.

Natsu was biting Lucy's neck. Or rather, was kissing Lucy's neck.

 _'Ah. W-What are you-'_ Complained Lucy. She could but mutter words. As she tried her best not to let a weird voice out.

 _'What is happening? Why am I feeling like this?'_ She asked herself. Or rather.

 _'Since when was Natsu so_ _good_ _at this?'_

Sure, its not like she had any experience. But for her to feel so good out of the blue, and by Natsu of all people. It was unthinkable.

As soft moans and weak protests escaped Lucy's lips, Natsu payed no attention to anything but the soft skin he was feasting on. Thoughts, reason, nothing mattered but the girl in front of him.

Neither of them could process the information that was arriving by their senses, and no one in the Guild seemed to notice that this "fooling around" of the couple wasn't the usual fooling. Until, leaving her own conversation, Levy turned to Lucy.

"Hey, Lu-chan. You got any more ink you could-"

Eh?

Levy stared in awe at the image in front of her. Lucy, her friend, was trembling in what she could only call pleasure, as Natsu kissed and sucked on her neck, with no stop in sight.

"H-Hey, guys! Get a room you two!" Said Levy, unable to hide her embarrassment.

"L-Levy-chaaahn~" Lucy managed to say. "Help me... _Nnn_!"

Lucy was completely lost as well. And Levy was at a loss of words, let alone actions. Unable to think of anything, and sure that she wouldn't be able to pry Natsy off Lucy, she thought of only one thing.

"Nee, Gajeel." She called. The Iron mage took his attention from the cup he was eating to the smol mage in front of him.

"Do all Dragon Slayers are like this?" Clearly annoyed, Gajeel followed Levy's index finger to what she was pointing.

"The fuck are you talking about? Don't put me in the same level as Salamander." Yet, his annoyance was short lived, as even he took a pale tint of pink at the sight in front of him.

"What the hell's going on? We want no show, ya pair of horny teenagers!" He ordered. Yet his words fell on deaf ears, as the couple in front of him ignored him completely.

"Tch. Leave them be." He sneered.

"But!" Levy tried.

 _'Get a room.'_ He thought. Gajeel took his sight off the show, as he tried to focus in something else and get rid of the heat that was rising in his cheeks. Almost immediately, his eyes fell onto the smol blue haired mage in front of him. Since when did she caught so much of his attention?

 _True, she was cute, and nice, and has a nice ass, and-_

 _Wait. What?_

 _I mean, not that I don't like the Shrimp, but-_

 _No, wait, I like the Shrimp, but-_

 _Wait wait wait. What am I thinking? Since when did the Shrimp made me feel so light headed?_

 _Again, not that I wouldn't mind something with the shrimp._

 _And now that I look closely, it does look like she has pretty soft lips._

 _And neck._

 _And-_

 _Wait._

 _WHAT?_

Gajeel stood up from the table. Cold sweat ran from his forehead. His cheeks brightly red, and his breath somewhat heavy.

"Gajeel?"

"Yes!" He barked. The mage in front of him looked at him curiously.

"You've been staring at me for a while now. Do I have something on my face?"

The concern on her eyes and the small smile on her mouth made only more difficult to answer.

"I'm fine, Shrimp." He muttered.

"Oh. Is that so?" She answered. She smiled at him. As she returned her gaze to the book she was trying to read in order to distract herself. But he couldn't stop thinking. And he couldn't stop shaking. The urge. The smell.

 _Wait._

 _The smell!_

"Shrimp..."

Leavy raised her head, and shrieked when she found the Iron Dragon Slayer right in front of her. His face close to hers. Too close. So close in fact that she fell backwards onto the floor, and even then, the Iron mage followed.

"G-Gajeel?" She muttered. Her face blazing.

"Shrimp, are you using any perfume?"

"Eh?"

Wait, what? First Lucy? And now Gajeel?

"N-no! Nothing out of the ordinary! Why! I-Is something wrong?" She shrieked. By now, the odd fest had gained a couple of glances. Specifically Gray and Juvia, as well as Mira and Erza. And yet, Gajeel did not move, nor did he answer. He just stared. Stared into her eyes. And she stared back. For a moment, it was only them. Time had stopped, and she closed in on his face. Inch by inch, as if maybe, just maybe.

"DANGIT!"

"Wha!"

Levy crashed back to reality, pushing Gajeel off her as much ad she could. But his weigh was too much. Yet in a second, Gajeel jumped off Levy. And stomped to where Lucy and Natsu mere. Now on her knees, as she couldn't manage to stay standing after a while. Gajeel, without a second to spare, yanked Natsu by his shirt, as Lucy let a moan escape and hurried to the main entrance.

"Oi! Rain Woman!" He called. Cold sweat still running, now more than ever.

"One second, Gray-Sama! Yes, Gajeel-kun?" She glanced at him. And even tho she was watching the whole spectacle and wished the roles were swaped, something felt off. Yet the desperation in Gajeel's face was obvious.

"Follow me!"

"But, Gajeel-kun-"

"Hurry up woman! I need your help!"

Juvia stood up. She knew Gajeel better than anyone, maybe even more than Levy. And the fact that he was asking for help so openly meant that whatever was happening, was serious.

"On my way. Sorry, Gray-sama! We will meet again!"

Without anything more, she followed Gajeel, who already started leaving, somewhat in a panicked way, dragging a still dazed Natsu.

Lucy, Levy, and even Gray watched as the three left the guild. And after composing herself, Lucy asked.

"...What the hell was that?"

* * *

Hey there! Wolfen here. Its been a while. I don't remember when I wrote my last Fanfic, so chances are that I'm a bit rusty. This is supposed to be a multi chapter story, and I have some idea of what to write, but since it's been so long, I wanted to try, and see what do you guys want me write. If I see people like this Intro, and want more, then Ill try and upload the next chapters as soon as possible. Comments, questions and request are widely appreciated!

Thank you guys! And happy Thanks Giving!


	2. Chapter 2

Dragons Intsinct

Chapter 2.

Perhaps just a bit.

"Lily! Open the goddam door!" Banged Gajeel when they arrived. The way to the shed was quiet, as neither Juvia nor Gajeel bothered with chit chat. And Natsu seemed completely lost in thought.

"What´s with all this ruckus?! Asked Lily. He was in his small exceed form, as he opened the door. For his looks, it was obvious he was sleeping until moments ago, and he made no effort to hide it. "Ah, Juvia. Gajeel didn't told me we were having guests. Pardon my looks."he stopped for a moment. "And... Natsu too?" He raised an eyebrow at Gajeel. "This is something, bringing anyone else other than-"

"You talk to much, Cat." Cut off Gajeel. He was in no mood to get teased by his fellow companion, even if what he said was no lie, it still annoyed him like hell. "Get inside and close the door. You too, Juvia." Ordered Gajeel. Both of them complied wordlessly. Lily clearly woken up from the sudden, if not unfamiliar serious tone of Gajeel. As soon as all of them entered, Gajeel threw Natsu into the floor of his living room. Perhaps aiming for the sofa that was laying there, and even then, perhaps missing entirely on purpose.  
"So. Are you gonna tell me whats going on now?" Asked Lily. "Don't take me wrong, I like the company. But Im pretty sure you wouldn't bring anyone else here without a reason."he acknowledged. "Heck, Im still surprise you brought anyone else at all!"  
"Anyone else? Gajeel-kun, is Lily perhaps talking about Miss-"

"Shut it woman. Not now." Cut off Gajeel. Fully flushed now, he had no option but to stop the flame before it became a wildfire. And he really didn't need anymore "heat" right now.

"As you wish." She declared coldly. "Is Natsu-san alright?" Asked Juvia. "I mean, a few minutes before he seemed pretty "lively" with Lucy, and now..." Lily raised an eyebrow at the statement, and then proceeded to look at Natsu. Her concern was true. Natsu laid in the floor, not even mad with Gajeel for dropping him into the floor. It was a complete contrast on what happened back at the guild.

"Salamander, how long have you kept it in?" Asked Gajeel, ignoring both questions from Lily and Juvia. Fairly enough, his own question perked the attention of both mages, as they now stared at the pink haired boy in the floor.  
"…" Natsu did not answer. And made no effort to do so. Tho his cheeks continued to become red. "Answer me, you idiot!" Demanded Gajeel. Perhaps a bit worried that a fellow dragon slayer was in that state, something was clearly wrong with him. With both of them.

"Imma ask again Gajeel. Whats going on? And why are you so bothered by it?" Spoke Lily. He had become used to the silence Gajeel sometimes handed, but this time he had to know, as his friend and partner.

"If my nose doesn't lie..." He took a deep swif of the room. It stinked, courtesy of Gajeel himself. But in between the odor, ink and paper, a sweet aroma flew in the air. At this gesture, both Lily and Juvia perked their noses in order to try and smell whatever Gajeel was talking about. But to no avail. Yet Gajeel could smell it. And it was as clear as day. Both Salamander´s reaction and his own.

"...You´re in heat, aren't´cha, Salamander?"

At this words, both Juvia and Lily blinked a few times before taking a step back wide-eyed, as they tried to process those words.

"What is the meaning of this, Gajeel-kun?" She asked, blushing by the sudden topic. A understandable question. Humans did not "go in heat", even if sometimes it looked like it because of... various reasons.

"Is this some kind of joke?"Asked Lily.

"Does it look like I'm laughing? This idiot is in heat. That's why he was acting so weird." Stated Gajeel.

"But still, heat as in animal heat? So Lucy-san is in heat as well?" Asked the water mage.

"Not exactly." Gajeel said. He brought a hand to his forehead, trying to push back the redness of his cheeks. "Lemme explain. When you hang around enough with dragons, like the Idiot, the Squirt and I have, you start undergoing certain changes. You start acting a bit like them." He explained. His mind traveled back to his days with Metallicana, rash and proud as he was, he still remembers the first day he tried to eat Iron. His teeth were not yet strong enough. Or rather, he did not have the teeth of a "Dragon". "Our Dragon Slayer magic is possible to be used by us, because of our resemblance with the dragons themselves. Since we did not have dragon lacrima to use it, like the Sabertooth brats or Laxus and Cobra. We had to ´Become Dragons´ to a certain extent."

Lily closed his eyes as he went deep into tought. It made sense. Using magic meant to kill something like a dragon would put a great strain on its user body. And since they didn't have the lacrima to disperse such strain, enhancing one´s own body with the same essence of the creature was a must. "So you are telling me that Natsu is in heat because he is a Dragon?"

"No. Metallicana and the others made sure that will never happen..." Said Gajeel. Bringing the dragons, and the death of his own father still stinged, but there was nothing he could do about it. "But our senses, our nose, sight, listening. Deep inside our bodies and instincts changed to ones of a dragon." Gajeel finished.

Juvia and Lily stared in silence. They never did give it a lot of thought before, but there was no way for a normal human to "eat" flame, iron or wind, no matter how strong of a mage you were. You needed to be a "slayer".

"So that explains that." Gajeel interrupted their train of thought. "Now, what you need to explain is why the hell are in heat, Salamander."

"Huh? Isn't this type of behavior was normal between dragon slayers?" Commented Juvia.

"No." A voice said. Natsu raised his head, his cheeks no less red than before, and his breath still heavy as if after a marathon. "You don't see Gajeel running after Levy every now and then, do you?"

"Oi! The hell is that supposed to mean?!" Growled Gajeel. Natsu sat in the floor, as he placed his head on the sit of the sofa behind him.

"We can control this. Usually. Fighting, running, doing exercise. As long as we keep moving the effect goes away in one or two days." Explained Natsu. It seemed as if he had regained composure, but his fellow Dragon Slayer wasn't fooled. His eyes were still cloudy with lust.

"In that case, we only need to let Natsu-san go around for a while, and this conduct shall pass, should it not?" Suggested Juvia.

"That wont do. If that worked then he should have been fine after this last quest." Gajeel stated. "Probably the fact that there was so much destruction was because of this, wasn't it?"

"As if!" Insisted Natsu. He lied. Even Juvia without any special seneses could see that. "Anyways, thanks for the help back there, but Im fine now. So ill be on my way, yes?"

"Like hell you are." Intercepted Gajeel. "You are going back to the Guild to finish what you started.

"That's not it" Replied Natsu as he stood up.

"Natsu, perhaps its for the best if you stayed here for a while." Spoke Lily, as he firmly grabbed Natsu´s shoulder and pushed him into the sofa. It was more a demand rather than an invitation, but even Lily could imagine what horrors could happen back at the guild if Natsu was to return in this state. "Im sure Gajeel can fancy some drinks for everyone?" Asked Lily.

"What do I look like? A damn butler?" He barked back.

"If you wish, Juvia could go for some refreshments as well." Stated Juvia.

"That´s a good idea. Thanks, Juvia." Answered Lily, not letting go of Natsu, who crossed his arms in the sofa. And as Gajeel and Juvia walked out of the room, Lily added. "And Juvia"

"Yes?"

"…Keep you eyes on Gajeel." Lily stated. His eyes betrayed the hidden message meant for Juvia.

"Understood." She answered. Perhaps she managed to get a the same conclusion as Lily.

If Natsu was like this.

How long until Gajeel starts?

Going back at the guild, Mira called upon Lucy and Levy onto one end of the bar.

"My my! Are you ok, Lucy?" She asked.

Lucy sat on the stool provided by Levy, as she took one for herself. "I.. err... Yes, Im fine." Lucy was still processing the recent events like a blur of new feelings.

"What happened back there?" Asked Levy.

"I would tell you if I could, really. He was being annoying as always, and then he tried to take a book."

""That" book?" Asked Levy.

"Yes..." Blushed Lucy. She really didn't want to be reminded of the contents of said book, taking on account what happened afterwards. She was embarrassed enough as it is.

"Then what?" Insisted Mira.

"Then he grabbed me. He hugged me from behind and..." She left the sentence there. There was no way she could continue. What did he do to her? She felt weird. Hot didn't cut it. It was something else, something special.

"He kissed you, right?"

"Ghue?!" Blabbed Lucy. "W-W-What are you saying, Mira! I would have never allowed something like that!" Her cheeks were on fire. She could not hide her embarrassment at the state. Granted, is not like she could before that, but still.

"Is that so? Because the hickey he left on you neck tells me otherwise." Smiled Mira. She enjoyed to see her friends somewhat embarrassed, as she was probably the only one who could remember and remind everyone of their deeds while drunk. And if their embarrassment were proof of their happiness, it was all the better for Mira. Not that Lucy appreciated it.

"Eh?!" Lucy rushed to the guild bathroom, and stared at her reflection on the mirror. There it was. A bright, rede mark contrasted her usually fair skin. There was no way to hide it. And anyone who would see it would get to the same conclusion: It was a love bite.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!" Her shierks could be heard outside of the bathroom. And Mira and Levy looked at each other, as if asking ´Now what?´.

"Maybe you should go to her," Stated Mira, shooing with her hand to go.

"Ah! Sure!" She answered as she stood up from the stool. To be honest, she wasn't completely herself either. The close up with Gajeel had a stronger effect that she dared to admit. Even thou, patted her sheeks, and entered the bathroom, where Lucy was covering her neck.

"Aaaah! Levy-chaaan! I can´t go out like this!" Lucy franticly stated. The mark was small enough to be covered with a single hand, but was bright enough that it could be seen a mile away.

"There, there." Levy reassured. In a swift movement, she reached for her hair and pulled the bandana she usually used to hold her hair. "Here. If you wrap this around your neck, it should cover it all." She said. Her hair dropped into a bit of a mess. Even if she liked to keep her hair in order, her friend was more important.

"Levy-chaan!" Tears of joy streamed from Lucy's eyes. Forgetting the matter at hand for a second, she hugged her friend. And after a brief moment of happiness, she quickly took the Bandana from Levy´s hands and did as instructed. Perhaps a bit short to be called a scarf, the piece of cloth stood out of place with the rest of her attire, but did cover the bright problem in her neck. Afterwards, they both took a step out of the bathroom, as they looked around in order to see that there were no curious eyes towards them. Once they made sure, they picked up the pace toward Lucy´s apartment. In the background, Mira´s voice called.

"Lucy! Take a long nice bath once home! And Levy! Remember to check on Lily and Gajeel!"

"Y-Yes!" Levy called somewhat embarrassed. It was true that she wanted to check on Lily. She knew firsthand how bad a thunderstorm can be. And in Lily´s case, that was way worse. And, even if she would never admit it, she wanted to see Gajeel after their face-to-face encounter. She knew something was wrong with him, but for now, her best friend needed her.

About half an hour later, both female mages arrived at Lucy´s apartment. They both talked as usual, but the awkwardness of the past events never left the back of their heads.

"Well, here we are." Said Lucy as she opened the door. A little plush of a dragon hanged from her house keys.

"New keychain?" Asked Levy.

"Ah! Yeah! Natsu gave it to me as soon as he returned today..."

"I see..." Not realizing what she had done, both Levy and Lucy let their sentences trail off, as the topic of Natsu rised. Feeling a bit guilty, Levy entered Lucy's living room and placed her bag on the small table in the middle. "You sure you are ok?" She asked

"Yeah, sure." Lucy answered, putting the notebook on the table. "...or at least I think so..." She trailed off. She was not ok. Granted, she was better than right after Natsu attacked her. But his attack also rose a lot of questions. Why did he attacked her? Why did he asked of her smell? Why was she reacting so strongly? She had come to terms that Natsu was an attractive individual, and a dear friend. But never did she imagine that she would have a chance to do "anything" with him. And his actions and technique left her speechless.

"Nee. Levy-chan"

"Yes?"

"Do you think..." She trailed off again. "Do you think that maybe he felt something too?"

Levy did not dare to answer. There must be a reason to his actions. And Natsu wasn't the type of guy to toy with a girl´s emotions like this. Then again, he never showed any interest on another girl before Lisanna. And even then, it was never quite the same with Lucy. He meant something. And she knew Lucy felt something as well.

"Im sure he felt something too, Lu-chan..." She finally reasured. "There is no way he did that without meaning it."

"What should I do?" Lucy asked. There were many things to do. She could go and confront him. Ak him first hand what the hell was he thinking. Or she could let it slide. Take it as one of Natsu´s stupid games. But then again, she didn't want this to be a game. She wanted to feel his warmth again. The softness of his lips...

And maybe one day

kiss back.

* * *

Hello again! Wolfen here for a nee update. School and the moving delayed this update. so sorry for taking so long! Comments and reviews are always welcome. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail, its characters and locations are property of Hiro Mashima. This story is for entretainment purposes only.


End file.
